


A Small Issue

by alex_awesome



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Consensual Sex, Crying, Dirty Talk, Engineer gets screwed....literally, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Language, Large Insertion, Lots of Cum, M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Piss, Sex Toys, Shrinking, Size Kink, Toilets, Urination, Vibrators, Watersports, Wetting, Zip Ties, cum, light urethra play, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_awesome/pseuds/alex_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broken teleporters make fighting difficult, but being shrunk makes things even more difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiwikelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikelly/gifts).



> For the amazing http://dailykiwi.tumblr.com
> 
> This first chapter is set up, the ones to follow will be mostly smut

With the battle going strong, a broken teleporter was the last thing Engineer needed. The damned machine had been malfunctioning since the fighting had began, and finally it gave out completely refusing to work at all. Whenever someone would try and use it, instead of charging as it normally would, it would simply make an annoying buzzing noise. Engineer had no one to blame but himself, and being the brilliant mind that he knew he was, he had to get the thing to work, or else risk hurting the team.

Engineer sat at the entrance teleporter near their base, working on it with his toolbox sitting by his side. He could tell that the other mercs were starting to get fed up with the disadvantage, and Engineer found himself to be constantly begging for forgiveness every time one of the other men would run past him.

Scout darted out of respawn, bat swinging. “Yo Engie, when’s the tele’ gonna be workin’ again?” He asked, slowing down to a halt.

“I’m workin’ on it son, I swear. I have no damn idea what in the hell is up with the thing.” Engineer truthfully told. “Try extra hard for the time being.”

Scout scoffed. “I always try extra hard.” He then picked up his pace again and ran off.

Engineer grumbled to himself, cursing the broken machine. Then, a shadow was cast over him and his work. He turned around and peered up, and saw the Spy, looking down on him, smoking a cigarette.

“This is why you shouldn’t solely rely on complex machines to fight for you.” Spy said, rolling his eyes. Engineer did not appreciate the attitude.

“What about your fancy cloakin’ devices, huh? They’re machines, and they’re pretty darn important to ya.” Engineer said, turning away from Spy and focusing on the teleporter once more.

“My cloaking devices are but…accessories. When it comes to the killing, it is all me, either by my gun, or more normally my knife. The only time you ever kill someone is when they brake your toys and get too close to you.” Spy said. “You let your machines do all the killing for you, Engineer.”

“Why don’t ya get back to doin’ your job and let me do mine.” Engineer said dryly. 

Spy groaned loudly and shrugged, though Engineer could not see it, and proceeded to venture out onto the battlefield.

~

An hour had passed, and still no luck with fixing the teleporter. Engineer was stumped, and his team was on the verge of losing. He had tried about everything, and was running out of ideas and options. He took a tool and started messing with the wires again, trying a different strategy than one he had already done before.

Suddenly, a different kind of buzzing emanated from the teleporter. It then started to move. It wasn’t whirling and charging like it was suppose to, but it was at least moving.

“Well alright!” Engineer cheered, excited that his method had worked. 

Spy then came running out of respawn, out of breath. “Tell me you have the teleporter working again?” He asked in a rush.

“Well, I’ve gotten it to start workin’ at least, but I still gotta make some fixin’s here and there.” Engineer responded.

Spy groaned. “No time! Sniper is but one kill away from having more than me, and I’m not letting him win again, I’m leaving now!”

Engineer stood defensively in front of the machine. “It ain’t ready yet!” He said, but Spy had barged past him, pushing him aside. Spy climbed up onto the teleporter, and it began to spin.

“Spy, get down! Can’t ya see how it ain’t workin’ right?” Engineer lunged at Spy, grabbing his arm, trying his best to pull him away. Then, an awful buzzing sound came from the teleporter, and several sparks flew from it. Suddenly, everything went dark. At first, Engineer thought that somehow, he had been teleported alongside Spy. 

He came to his senses slowly. His whole body was numb at first, then it was engulfed in a strange tingling sensation. His vision was still blurry and clouded, and he felt as though he was floating in the air, as he couldn’t feel his body touching anything. Finally, he came completely to his senses, and could see much more clearly. He noticed that he was lying on the ground. He sat up, and noticed that Spy was gone, surely having been teleported successfully. 

Engineer looked around him. He noticed that he was outside of a small metal shed, though it was odd looking. He stood up, rubbing away the last of the haziness from his eyes. He looked over at the shed, and noticed that it was not a shed at all, but something very familiar to him. His toolbox, which was now so big that he could climb inside it. 

He just then realized that using the broken teleporter had minimized his size instead of transporting him.

“Damnit, I told ya it wasn’t ready.” He said aloud.

~

Spy opened his eyes and put his head in his hands. He found himself at the exit teleporter.

“See, it worked, I…” Spy stopped. He looked around, and noticed that everything had grown. The buildings, the trees, and the other men fighting in the area were gigantic now compared to Spy. Though, when Spy looked down at himself, he then knew that the world had not grown, but he had shrunk. 

He stood up, and stumbled, dizzy from the sudden transformation.

“Great job.” He said sarcastically, his words aimed at the Engineer.

Spy was pissed. He knew that he had to hide somewhere before he was killed, either by an enemy, or by someone stepping on him. He started to run to the closest building, which was a small shack. He cursed his tiny legs for not being able to take him there fast enough, and his tiny lungs for already being out of breath.

Finally he ran inside, and leaned against the wall, allowing himself to collapse to the floor in a sitting position.

“Thought I heard a rat, seems I was right.” A voice suddenly said, causing Spy to jump.

It was Sniper. He was crouching at a small window, looking out of it with his scope.

“What in the hell happened to you?” He asked.

Spy then knew that his situation couldn’t get worse. “Engineer’s teleporter is…..well it’s fucked.” He said in anger, pouting his lip and crossing his arms. “It did this.” 

Sniper laughed, and set his rifle against the wall. “Well, looks like you ain’t getting more kills than me this fight, eh?” He said.

“Don’t rub it in, you ass.” Spy retorted. 

Sniper walked up to the tiny Spy. He leaned down, and, much to Spy’s surprise and anger, put his hand around him and picked him up.

“Hey, put me down at once!” Spy protested, though it proved useless. Spy's breathing was difficult, as Sniper’s grip was almost to tight around him.

Sniper laughed again. “I gotta say, you’re pretty cute at this size, mate.” Sniper put Spy closer to his face. “You know, I outta’ throw ya down and crush ya for always bein’ such a pesky ass to me.”

“Then do it already so I can respawn at normal size!” Spy said, as loudly as he could.

“Ohh, I have a much better punishment for ya.” Sniper said, grinning, teeth showing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the smut comes in X)
> 
> Warning - there is a lot of piss in this chapter, in case that's not your thing

Spy cringed. Sniper’s smiling face, along with the thought of a “punishment” was sickening to him.

“Yeh. A good punishment should straighten you up, mate.” Sniper growled, tightening his grip.

“Is my fate to be crushed into bits in your hand!?” Spy spat, laboriously taking in air.

Sniper simply laughed. “I’d say we’re pretty secluded over here, don’t ya think Frenchie? Yeh, I’d say so. Perfect for what I’ve got in mind.” He said. Sniper then walked over to the shack’s doorway, Spy still in hand. He shut the door, and grabbed an old wooden chair, and propped it up against the doorknob.

“Stinks that there ain’t a lock on the thing.” Sniper said, giving the door a knock. “I think that’ll do for now, though.”

Spy looked around the small room. Besides the chair, there was nothing but a very small table, about three feet high, and, of course to Spy’s disgust, some of Sniper’s jars, sitting in the corner. Sniper carried Spy over to the table, and plopped him down onto it’s surface. He took his thumb and pressed it down on Spy’s chest, making him unable to move very much at all, let alone sit up.

“Bushman, this is a waste of time! Just kill me, we need to get back out there!” Spy pleaded, starting to panic at the thought of what Sniper was going to do.

“That’s it. Just keep beggin’, gets me worked up.” Sniper said quietly. Suddenly, Spy felt something at his groin. He stretched his neck, trying to look down at himself to see what it was. It was the end of one of Sniper’s fingers.

“Get your filthy hand away from there!” Spy protested, and tried to struggle, though Sniper ignored him.

Sniper started to move his finger in circular motions over Spy’s clothed crotch. He pressed down slightly, moving Spy’s cock around under his pants.

“S-Sniper…” Spy began to ask questions, but stopped speaking and held his breath when his cock stood up. 

“Thought so.” Sniper said, feeling Spy grow hard. “Always knew you were a dirty slut.”

Spy was utterly humiliated. He did not like the situation at all, though he could not deny that he was feeling a good amount of pleasure. He tried to think of other things, anything but Sniper’s stimulation. It took everything within Spy to stop himself from bucking his hips.

“Please, stop.” Spy begged, embarrassed beyond belief. 

“No can do.” Sniper responded, still working his finger over Spy’s clothed erection. “I’m gonna make you cum like the little whore ya are.”

Sniper’s cruel words just added to Spy’s arousal, and humiliation. Spy squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that he couldn’t delay his inevitable orgasm. He thrust his hips hard into Sniper's fingertip, and shot his cum into his pants.

A tear slipped out of Spy’s eye, and he cursed himself for it. He looked down at himself once more, seeing that the front of his suit pants were now stained with his cum, which was dripping down the sides of his thighs under his pants, making him feel filthy.

Sniper let out a raspy chuckle. “So disgustin’, you should be ashamed.” He mocked.

Spy was ashamed. He let another tear slide down his cheek. 

Suddenly, Sniper put his tongue to the Frenchman’s face, lapping the tears away, making Spy grunt and cringe.

“You cryin’ ‘cause you’re embarrassed….or ‘cause it felt so damn good?” Sniper asked, still using a mocking tone.

Spy would never in a thousand years admit to the Sniper that he was crying out of embarrassment, and he was sure that Sniper knew that. Spy barred his teeth, giving the Sniper a hateful look, trying to stay strong.

“Well Frenchie, think it’s time for the next step.” Sniper said, picking Spy up once more.

Spy felt the cum still in his pants, now slowly dipping down his legs. He shivered.

“Next step?” Spy murmured.

Sniper moved over to the corner of the room, and picked up one of his empty jars. He placed the jar on the table’s surface, and removed the lid, which wasn’t screwed on. He then moved his grasped hand containing Spy over the top of the open jar.

“Sniper. what are you-“ But Spy stopped mid sentence when he was dropped into the jar, landing on his ass with a thud. Spy immediately gagged. The jar stank of the sour urine it often contained, and it’s insides were frosted with the old, dried urine that was never washed out. Spy stood up, and tried reaching for the top of the jar, but he was a few inches short, even when he jumped. He then started to pound his balled fists against the glass.

“Dear god, bushman, please tell me you aren’t planning on letting me suffocate in this….this….fucking filth?!” Spy shrieked.

“Suffocate? Dear heavens no.” Sniper announced. “I have somethin’ much more fun in store.”

Spy twisted his face, and held his nostrils shut, trying his best not to retch. “For God’s sakes, what!?”

Sniper then unzipped his pants. He reached in and pulled out his hard, leaking cock. Spy’s eyes became wide as saucers. He gazed at Sniper’s round, oozing cock head, the veins that wrapped around his length, and the small patch of brown hair at his cock’s base and around his testicles. 

“Like my friend here?” Sniper said, a smug grin spread on his face. Spy merely stood still, in shock and fear.

“Though, can’t piss with a hard on can I now?” Sniper spoke again.

Sniper then caressed his cock, sliding his thumb over his slit. He pumped himself, filling the room with sounds of his heavy breathing. It didn’t take long for him to get close to his climax. 

“There we go, now we’re about ready.” Sniper sighed.

Sniper stepped up to the table, and aimed his cock to where it’s head was directly over the open jar. He then pumped his cock a few more times, and then spilled his seed directly into the jar. His cum plopped down on the front of Spy’s chest, eliciting a cry of shock from the Frenchman as he thrashed, trying to shake it off of himself. 

“Did I get cum on your suit?” Sniper laughed. “Well, lets add to the mixture eh?”

“No…no Sniper…please!” Spy didn’t care how pathetic he sounded. He knew what was coming, he was, after all, inside not only a jar, but a jarate jar. He gagged again, knowing that he was soon going to be covered in the vile substance that was Sniper’s piss.

“Don’t let your stomach empty, you’re gonna be dirty enough as it is.” Sniper boasted. Then, the Australian let out a sigh, and with it, a stream of hot piss. 

The stream hit Spy directly on the head. He yelped, and gagged. The piss cascaded all over Spy’s whole body, drenching him in the golden fluid. It soaked through his suit in an instant, and wetted his body with it as well. His socks absorbed it, and his nice, fancy shoes became filled with the liquid. Spy gulped down the bile in his throat as the piss level rose, engulfing his legs.

“Please! No…no more!” Spy cried out, allowing more tears to fall. His shame was gone, all he cared about now was getting out of the situation.

“Almost done.” Sniper mumbled, trying to focus.

Sniper then stopped, his bladder empty. Spy stood in hot, golden piss that was up to his navel. He couldn’t crash to his knees like he wanted to, because then his head would be submerged. He tried to hold back his anger and humiliation, but he could not. He let his emotions burst out in the form of gushing tears. He silently sobbed, his tears splashing into the urine.

“Pathetic. Such a pathetic little thing” Sniper mocked. “I expected better from a gent like you.”

“This is disgusting! I…I cannot handle this for long….” Spy chocked out. “How long must I be in here?”

Sniper smiled. “Until the jar’s full, mate.”

Spy continued to sob.

~

The battle went on without Spy. This battle was a long one, and Spy had been forced to stand and soak in the jarate the whole time. He knew his team mates were looking for him, he swore. Sniper would piss into the jar around every twenty minutes, adding to the volume. At the current moment, Spy stood neck deep in the urine.

Spy eventually stopped trying to plead for escape, and just accepted it. Spy had been holding his own bladder the entire time, and at one point, he saw no reason to not just let go. He pissed himself, letting his own urine flow into Sniper’s.

Finally, Sniper brought his attention to Spy. He looked at the Frenchman’s face, broken and covered in dried tears. His cock twitched at the mere sight.

“So, you ready to come out then? Can’t fill it up anymore, or else ya’d drown.” Sniper asked.

Spy looked up at the other man. “P-Please…” He said.

Sniper gave a nod, and walked over to the jar. Like earlier, he unzipped his fly and pulled out his once again erect member. He used his hands to brace himself against the table, and hunched down so that his cock dipped into the piss jar.

“What are you doing!?” Spy howled, backing up against the jar as Sniper’s cock plunged completely into his own piss, his balls resting on the top of the jar.

I’m lettin’ ya climb out, mate. Gotta give ya somethin’ to grab onto.” Sniper chuckled.

Spy gasped in horror. “And your hand wasn’t an option?” He said in anger. Though he knew that, of course, Sniper had done so because he was sick in that way. Spy knew that he had no other choice but to grab onto the man’s shaft, or else stay put in the full jar.

Spy groaned, and wrapped his arms around Sniper’s length, pulling himself onto it making sure he had a good grip.

“Yeh, good boy.” Sniper cooed, lifting himself out of the jar, along with the dripping, soaked Spy. Sniper then plucked Spy off of his cock, and held him in his hand once again.

“Guess I do win after all, eh Frenchie?” Sniper said, chuckling. “We should do this again sometime.”

Before Spy could respond, Sniper let go of him, letting him fall all the way to the wooden floor.

His piss covered body hit the hard floor with a wet smack and the sound of breaking bones, and he instantly let out a loud cry. He was close to death, just one more bit of damage and he would be free of the nightmare he was in.

Sniper laughed, and lifted his boot above the broken Spy.

“It was fun, Frenchie.” Was all he said before he brought down his boot hard on Spy, crushing him.

Sniper huffed as Spy’s crushed body was sent back to respawn. “Pathetic slut.” He said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so gross


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the last chapter

“Dangit, damn…damnit!” The Blu Engineer cursed under his breath, though no one would hear him easily anyway, due to his new size.

Spy had just vanished to who knows where. Engineer hoped it was the exit teleporter, and that the broken state of it didn’t send him somewhere strange. Though, Engie didn’t quite care much about what happened to Spy, he was the reason he was in this mess. 

“Damnit, Spy, how am I gonna fix this darn thing while I’m this size?” Engineer said to himself. He figured he had no option but to commit suicide, so that the respawn would fix him up. He decided to simply wander off onto the battlefield and wait for a Red to kill him. So Engineer left his now giant teleporter behind, and started running off into the madness of the ongoing battle. He came across the Red Demoman first.

“Down here! Easy target!” Engineer called out to the large man. But the Demoman didn’t notice him, and simply ran right past him. The Texan huffed in agitation. He started making his way over to the enemy Heavy, who’s Medic was healing as they ran along.

“Yoohoo! Hey, you two!” This time Engie jumped and waved and clapped his hands, trying to get them to notice him. His efforts, however, proved useless. The Heavy didn’t notice a thing, and the Medic glanced around for a moment, as if he heard something, then shrugged and went on his way. Now Engineer was starting to get angry. His time was wasting away, and he had to get back to fixing his teleporter, and not to mention, set up a sentry.

A sentry! That was it. Engineer came to an idea. He could run in front of the enemy Engineer’s sentry gun, and let it shoot him down. He ran as fast as his little legs could take him. Usually, running to the other end of the battlefield would take two minutes, but it took poor Engie fifteen. Though, he did make it to the enemy Engineer’s nest in the end.

He creeped around the corner of a building, and jumped into the sentry’s line of sight. He waited for bullets and projectiles to destroy him. But nothing happened. All was quiet, except for the sentry gun beeping.

“Am I too small for it to detect me?” Engineer thought to himself. He chuckled. He hoped that if Spy was also shrunk, he was taking the situation to his advantage. Engie decided that he had no other choice but to get as close as he could to the sentry, in hopes of it detecting him.

He walked over to the enemy nest. The Red Engineer was concentrating on his work, screwing bolts and tightening screws. The Blu rushed up right in front of the sentry gun, and this time, was expecting it to blast him. Though, before it had the chance to do so, a hand grabbed him and lifted him into the air.

“Well well, if it ain’t my Blu counterpart….though, you’re a bit smaller than I remember.” The Red Engineer said sarcastically. “How in the hell did this happen?”

“Teleporter problems…” The Blu Engie explained. “Look, do me a favor and just, ya know, kill me? I can’t be fightin’ like this, I need to get through respawn.”

The enemy Engineer studied the Blu through his goggles, looking his tiny body over, inspecting how weak and powerless he was. He didn’t plan on wasting a moment like this.

“I’ve got another plan for ya, mister.” The Red said, a malicious grin spread across his face.

Before the tiny Blu had time to ask questions, the tiny buttons on his overalls flew away from him as the giant Red Engineer ripped his overalls off. 

“What in the hell-!?” The Blu Engie questioned.

“Keep your pretty….little…mouth shut.” The Red said, in a way that the Blu could tell was serious. 

The Red Engineer then effortlessly tugged off the Blu’s shirt, and pulled his shoes off as well. Lastly, his boxers were stripped off of him, leaving him completely naked except for his socks. His face flushed bright red. He desperately wanted to cover his exposed, flaccid member with his hands, but the Red had his arms pinned to his sides with his tight grip, and he was unable to move them.

“P-please, what are you doin’!?” The Blu bleated, trying to make sense of what was happening, though he, to his horror, had a good idea.

The Red didn’t reply, and he turned the Blu around, allowing him to look at his bare ass. The Blu Engie thought he was going to explode he was so hot with embarrassment. The Red then walked over to his toolbox and started to dig around. Finally, he found what he was looking for, a small, smooth screw. He placed the screw into his mouth, wetting it with his tongue. 

“I could make a bad pun right now…” The Red Engie laughed. The Blu tried to hold his thighs together, but the Red slipped a finger between his legs, forcing them wide and open. The Red then took hold of the screw, and lined it up with the Blu Engineer’s entrance.

The Blu felt the cold metal touch his exposed orifice, and he took in a sharp breath. Before he could protest, the Red started to slide it into him

“God, fuck!” The Blu Engineer called out as his entrance was filled with the cold metal. The Red keep pushing it in slowly, until the screw’s head met with the Blu’s cheeks, and couldn’t be inserted any further.

“Oh..please! T-take it out!” The Blu Engie begged, desperately trying to wiggle his was out of the tight grip of the enemy. 

“Take it like a bitch.“ Was all the Red said. He pulled the screw out, only to shove it back into the Blu’s body. Slowly, he started to fuck the tiny man with the screw, pulling it out and pushing it back in repeatedly. 

The Red’s cock was fully erect, though the Blu’s body was confused. He was holding back tears, completely humiliated, though every time the tip of the screw hit his prostate, it made his cock jump. He didn’t want to feel pleasure, though his body betrayed him.

The Blu could feel the cool metal deep within him. His entrance burned as it was stretched to the limit. Everytime the screw was pulled out of him, it’s uncomfortable tip would scratch against his sensative hole. The screw wasn’t at all like a cock, it was hard and foreign. He was getting rammed in the right spots, but it still felt wrong, He just wanted the object out of him.

“Like that, huh? Yeh, you want this dontcha?” The Red mocked. The Red Engie slipped a finger under the Blu’s tiny cock, rubbing it’s length. The stimulation was too much, and the Blu soon came, the tiny droplets of seed falling to the floor.

The Red Engineer put the Blu on a table, the screw still embedded into him. With one hand, the Red held down the Blu Engineer, and with the other, he unzipped his fly and gripped his cock. He started to pump, and moaned as he touched himself, looking at the tiny Blu, laying in defeat with a screw head sticking out of him.

Soon, the Red’s orgasm hit him. He put his cock on top of the Blu’s backside, and shot his cum, the sticky substance covering the tiny merc’s entire body.

“Will you..take it out now…and kill me…let me go.” The Blu said, shamelessly.

The Red Engineer shrugged. “Might as well, guess we've had our fun.” He laughed. He left the Blu lying on the table, covered in cum while he retrieved his shotgun.

“One blast with this’ll do the trick good.” The Red Engineer told his counterpart. The Blu waited for death, though when he heard a yelp, it was not from his own mouth. He slowly sat up, and turned around. The Red Engineer lay on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. Behind him, stood the Blu Spy, who had just backstabbed him.

“This incident was your fault.” The Spy said. Engineer peered at him.

“I know, but I think I’ve learned my lesson.” Engineer told Spy.

Suddenly, Spy’s hand enclosed over Engineer, making a cage with his fingers.

“Ohhh, I wouldn’t say that.” Spy said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He was screwed.....get it


	4. Chapter 4

“I have quite the lesson to teach you….little Engineer.” Spy said, a cruel look on his face. He picked up the tiny merc, covered in sweat and cum, and gave him a squeeze. 

“I should just crush you. Because of your stupid machine, I was humiliated by my least favorite person!” Spy spat.

Engineer grunted. “Well can’t ya see the state I’m in, partner? I got taught a lesson already!” Engineer said, silently hoping that the Frenchman would crush him after all, returning him to normality.

Spy snickered. “Since this accident was your fault, you must be punished more severely.” 

With that, Engineer was put onto the table once more. Spy reached down between his tiny legs and pulled the screw from his hole. Engineer let out a sigh of relief as the metal object slid out of him. Spy dropped it to the floor, and reached into the inside of his jacket.

“Your asshole was abused enough, I think. Now, your cock on the other hand, can use some more attention.” Spy said.

Engineer noticed the front of Spy’s pants were tented out, instantly recognizing the Frechman’s erection. Spy then pulled out an object from his jacket. It was smooth and pink, with a black base, and about seven inches long.

“Dear lord..” Engineer gasped, tearing up, realizing that Spy was holding a vibrator.

“Interested, oui?” Spy chuckled. “Though, it doesn’t matter if you are or aren’t. I’m going to have my fun either way.”

Spy lowered the toy onto the front of Engineer’s groin. It was about as big as him, slightly bigger. Spy pressed it into in, holding him down on the table, leaving him unable to move. Spy reached down to his fly and unzipped himself, releasing his swollen cock from his pants. He wanted to show off his size and arousal to his tiny prisoner. Stroking himself, Spy started to rub the vibrator around on Engineer’s cock. 

“I…I…ohh…” Engineer started, but shut up, realizing that it was pointless.

“Thats it…I want to see you break under my toy, my little play thing.” Spy cooed, continuing to carress the Texan’s groin with the pink vibe.

Engineer gave over to his body’s desires, and started to buck against the toy, feeling his cock stand. He placed a hand over his agape mouth, trying to conceal his embarrassing moans of pleasure.

Spy used his gloved fingers to spread Engineer’s legs apart, good and wide. He then stuck his little finger into his mouth, and covered it in saliva. He put the tip of his now wet digit up to Engineer’s entrance.

“I take back what I said. Your asshole does need some more attention after all. A little whore like yourself can never get enough, non?” Spy remarked.  
Spy started to push his lubed finger into Engineer’s hole, popping the end of it in. This elicited a yelp from the Texan, arching his back from the large size of the finger.

“Sweet..mercy.” Engineer sighed out.

Spy smirked, continuing to push it farther in. He then pressed a button on the pink sex toy, causing it to start vibrating with loud buzzes and hums.

Engineer started to frantically thrust againt the vibrating toy, which Spy was still rubbing in up and down motions over Engie’s hard cock. Spy shoved his digit up to the knuckle into Engie.

“Fuck! Oh God!” The Texan yelled out, in a pleasing and confusing mix of pain and pleasure. Spy’s finger was so deep, Engie swore he could feel it in his innards. He looked down at his stomach, and sure enough, it’s lower portion was slightly bulged out. As Spy fucked Engineer with his pinky, he pushed up against his prostate hard. The stimulation from both his finger and the vibrator was too much, and Engie’s second orgasm hit him.

With a pathetic, needy whine, he came, sending his seed all over the vibrator and his stomach. Spy then turned the toy off.

Spy pulled a hankerchief from his pocket and wiped the vibrator clean before putting back into his jacket.

“Have fun?” Spy asked Engie, who was panting and basking in his post-climax state.

“I..can you…can you please just kill me now. I…I gotta fix the teleporter.” Engineer whimpered.

Spy laughed. “Very well, but…..one more thing.”

Spy then took his still hard cock and put it up to Engineer’s face. He started to jerk himself, throwing his head back with his eyes closed. 

“It’s….a good thing you’re….wearing goggles.” Spy said between heavy breathes.

Soon, Spy shot his load all over Engineer’s face. The Texan shut his lips tight, not wanting it to get into his mouth. He reached his hands up and wiped the thick cum from his goggles so he could see, muttering “dangits” and “damnits”.

“Look at you.” Spy said. “So covered in other men’s seed. I guess I should spray you down.” 

Engineer was glad to hear these words, and was expecting to be dumped in a water bucket or puddle, anything to clean himself. Though his feelings of hope vanished when he saw Spy aiming his now soft member directly at him.

Spy relaxed, and a jet of piss started to release from his cock. It hit Engineer right in the face, causing him to sputter and cough. Spy moved his cock around, being sure to completly coat the poor, tiny merc in the potent liquid. Finally, his stream came to an end.

“I got that idea from Sniper.” Spy said with smirk. Engineer was not surprised at that comment.

“Alright! Can I get to my teleporter now, please?” Engineer growled, eyes watering, blushing and embarrassed from the unexpected piss shower. He was in a state of mass confusion. His body was still aroused and quivering. Though in his mind, he was mortified that he had just been abused and mistreated in such a way. A tear slid down his red hot cheeck as he curled up in the mess of cum and piss.

Spy rolled his eyes. “If you tell any of the other men that I own…..a pink vibrator….you’ll pay.” Spy spit before grabbing his knife. He flipped it open, revealing the sharp blade, and brought it down onto Engineer, impaling his chest, killing him instantly.

Engineer’s body vanished, and Spy was alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff after all that smut
> 
> also, check out what Kiwikelly made based off of this fic here --->>>
> 
> http://dailykiwi.tumblr.com/post/128422028576/a-silly-little-thang-for-mara-awesome-cuz-their#notes
> 
> Also check out their blog ---->>>http://dailykiwi.tumblr.com

The battle was finally over. Unfortunatly for the Blus, it had ended in defeat. Once Engineer had respawned, the fighting had come to an end, and the Reds were celebrating their victory. Engineer only wanted to escape to the base, feeling nothing but guilt. Afterall, his team would have had much more of a chance if it were not for the issues with the teleporters, and Engineer’s “accident” and absence caused a lack of sentries and dispensers. The Texan was sure that his teammates would be sore at him. 

Engineer left the respawn room, avoiding any contact with the other mercs. Demoman brushed shoulders with him, his one eye making contact with the Texan’s. 

“Aye, ya can’t win them all.” Demoman said, an apologetic grin spead on his mug.

Engineer responded with a simple nod of his head and slight, sheepish smile. The Scot was perhaps the nicest member of the Blu team, besides the Pyro.

Engie proceded to go into the base, and retire to the garage to work on fixing his teleporter. Thankfully he didn’t run into many of the other men. Scout, Sniper, and Pyro were around attending to various business, though they didn’t engage in interaction with Engineer. Spy was around, but Engineer avoided him like the plague. Engie was sure Soldier would berate him for his screwup in that day’s battle, but he was nowhere to be seen, most likely pouting in his room. Heavy and Medic were also not in the base, Engie thought that perhaps they were in Medic’s lab, working on improving the medigun or something or other.

Engineer just wanted to take a shower and get to work. He wanted to be alone with his inventions and tools, though working with them would not be the same after his unfortunate run in with the Red Engineer.

He stopped by the bathroom in order to take a leak before he showered. His bladder, unlike some others’, had not been emptied for quite awhile. He stepped into the bathroom and went into a stall, closing the door behind him. The toilets were always inviting and clean due to Medic’s harsh cleaning rules. Engineer stepped up to the toilet and undid his overalls, allowing them to slip down himself. He pulled out his soft member, which had been through quite enough that day. He loosened up his muscles and shut his eyes, letting himself relax as his stream began to exit him. It hit the water in the bowl with a splash. Engie drowned out all noises, trying to get his bladder emptied without thinking about the abuse he had been through that day. The sound of his piss hitting the water was barley audible to him, though he did hear an odd whisper.

He finished and put his overalls back on. He turned around and opened the stall door, peering out to look and see if anyone was around. The last thing he wanted was for a fellow merc to come and yell at him in the bathroom of all places. Though, there was no one in the room but him. He scratched his nose, swearing to himself that he had heard faint talking.

He shrugged, snapping himself out of his fogginess. The stress must have been playing tricks on him. He reached over to flush the toilet, along with the contents of his now empty bladder.

The whisper spoke up again, this time, Engie could actually hear what it said.

“No! Stop!” Said the soft voice. Engineer froze. He looked down at the floor. Nothing. He peered at the walls. Still, nothing. 

“What the….who is that?” He asked, still frozen in place.

“Down in here, maggot!” The voice said louder this time.

Engineer then recognized the voice, no doubt it belonged to Soldier. Fearfully, he thought of what “down in here” meant. He took a step back, and peered down into the toilet bowl. Shocked and horrified, Engineer saw a tiny Soldier wading in the toilet water and faint yellow urine.

Engineer let out a gasp.

“Get me the hell outta this hole at once, private!” Soldier barked. What was visible of his face under his helmet was bright red.

“Oh dear lord! Did I….did I just take a….oh God!” Engineer rambled on, utterly embarrassed, perhaps the most he had been that day. He cursed himself for not paying attention, and pissing all over his fellow teammate. Also, why was Soldier small now?

On any other day, he would not want to reach into his own urine to scoop Soldier out, but he had been covered in so much piss and cum that day already, that it didn’t phase him. He dipped his hand into the bowl and took a hold of Soldier, lifting him out of the yellowed water.

“My helmet!” Soldier cried out when his headgear slid off of him and splashed into the toilet, sinking to the bottom. “Get it before it goes down the damn hole!” Soldier continued to cry.

Engineer groaned, and again reached in to grab the teeny helmet. Soldier grabbed it from Engie’s fingers once he had brought it up to him. Soldier sat in the Texan’s hand, dripping and coughing. 

“God, I am so sorry Soldier, I, I didn’t hear ya callin’ out. My mind was somewhere else.” Engineer apologized, blushing furiously. “Lets get ya cleaned up right now, partner.”

Soldier only growled. Engineer took him over to the sink. He pulled up on the drain, and turned on the faucet, allowing the sink to fill with warm water. After it was full, he carefully dropped Soldier into it.

Right away Soldier removed his helmet and began to scrub it, muttering vulgarities. Engineer took a soap bottle and squirted some into the full sink.

“Hope that’s a bit better….” Engineer said.

“Well it ain’t no bubble bath I’m used to! But, it’ll do for now, I suppose.” Soldier responded. “I’ve been covered in the blood and brains of many enemy men, though never the urine of one of my fellow men, save for Sniper’s, but that’s a part of his job!” Soldier berated, a pouting look on his face.

“Hope ya ain’t to angry at me, partner.” Engineer said, apologetic still.

“I’ll let it go for now, on two conditions.” Soldier said, now shirtless and scrubbing himself with the soapy water. “Number one, you be sure to listen to my orders from now on. And two, get your damn teleporter fixed!”

It suddently occured to Engineer that Soldier must have used the faulty teleporter.

“Sorry about that, the damn thing’s been shrinkin’ people all day. But Soldier, how in the hell did you end up….in the toilet?” Engineer asked.

Soldier’s eyes looked left to right. “My order of business is none of yours, private! Some things lead to another while you’re on duty, and you find yourself in bad situations.” He answered.

Engie wasn’t going to question him, he was Soldier afterall, and while he was tough, he wasn’t the brightest. Who knew how the poor guy ended up in the situation.

Soldier was now free of all his clothes save for his red boxers, even his socks and boots were now drifting in the sud filled water. Soldier was scrubbing himself all over, and using his hands to wash his short hair. Engineer couldn’t help but think the spectacle was quite cute, the tiny merc taking a bubble bath in the sink.

“Give me something to dry off with.” Soldier ordered. Engineer pulled out some paper towels from a dispender on the wall, lifted the tiny man out of the sink, and handed him the towels. He used them to dry himself off. Engie scooped his clothes, boots, and helmet out of the water, and placed them on the counter. 

Soldier was finally clean and dry, though still tiny. 

“Don’t ya wanna be returned to normal size? I could just send ya through respawn ya know.” Engineer said.

“I know that! But while I’m this size, I might as well……use it to my advantage.” Soldier responded.

“Advantage? How do ya plan on doin’ that?” Engineer asked, rolling his eyes. Soldier was just pulling things out of his ass, being small would really only benefit Spy, Soldier not so much.

“I just don’t wanna bother with it today, leave it at that.” Soldier pronounced with a huff.

Engie shrugged. He picked up the tiny wet clothes and items and bundled them up in a dry towel before putting them in the front pocket of his overalls. 

“Its getting late, and I really need to work on my teleporter before the next battle. Why don’t I get ya a pillow and blanket, and you can sleep in the garage while I work, then I’ll send ya through respawn tomorrow.” Engineer suggested.

Soldier put a grouchy look on his face, knowing that the offer would make him seem soft. Though, Engineer was a dear friend to him, and the offer did sound inviting. 

“Well……alright then.” Soldier finally said, giving in.

Engineer picked him up and let him lay in his open hand. He was still only wearing damp boxers, and was shivering. 

By the time they had reached the garage, Soldier was already asleep. Enginner smiled down at the tiny merc, placing him in his promised bed of a pillow and blanket on Engie’s workbench.

Engineer thought to himself that the post-battle hadn’t of been so bad afterall. Though, he still wondered what Heavy and Medic were up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapters will be more smut


	6. Chapter 6

“Doctor, is now really best time?” Heavy asked the Medic, his lover, as he was bent on his elbows and knees, pants around his ankles, which were tied together with a zip tie, and his bare, presenting ass held in the air. His shirt, vest, and bandolier were crumpled up on the floor. Medic placed an open palm on one of his buttocks and caressed it, to which he received a faint grown from the bigger man.

“I don’t care. I just need it this instant.” Medic responded. The doctor was positioned behind the Russian, his fly undone and leaking cock freed. He put his other hand to the back of Heavy’s head and shoved it down, forcing him to look down at the floor. “Now shut up and look down while I fuck you.” Medic growled as Heavy whimpered.

Medic placed a finger to Heavy’s exposed entrance, and twisted it, forcing it into him. Heavy tried to throw back his head, but Medic pushed it back down.

“Lets get you opened up, ja?” The Doctor whispered, now thrusting his digit in and out of Heavy.

Heavy’s back arched and his shoulders heaved up and down. He rocked back and forth as Medic added a second finger inside him, thrusting them and curling them in a beckoning motion.

“God, Doctor. Please, I need…” Heavy stammered.

“Need what, liebe? Need to be fucked like a greedy bitch? That is what you are indeed, ja?” Medic hissed, bowing down his head until his mouth met with the small of Heavy’s back. He stuck out his tongue and placed it to the Russian’s hot skin. He licked up his back, twirling his tongue, coating Heavy’s back in his saliva.

“Please, Doctor! Please!” Was Heavy’s begging response. 

Medic removed his fingers from the larger man, and positioned himself, practically mounting Heavy as he placed his dripping cock head to his opened up hole.

“Let me hear you beg for it. What are you?” Medic asked.

Heavy moaned, clenching his fists. “Nothing. I am nothing, Doctor is everything, I am only submissive. Only whore.”

Medic smiled, and popped the head of his cock inside Heavy’s entrance. “Yes, good.” He spoke, then gave Heavy a swift slap across the ass. 

Medic started sliding his hard cock into the other merc slowly. He pushed himself up to the hilt, his member fully inside Heavy and his testicles brushing up against his ass. Heavy whined and took sharp breaths, trying to refrain from screaming out in pleasure. His hole loosened up, quivering, allowing the doctor inside. Medic put a hand to his lowered chin, gliding his fingers along his bristled skin.

“I think I’m at your sweet spot, my love. Would you enjoy it if I were to fuck it hard?” Medic teased.

Heavy let out a groan. “Oh yes, Doctor I need!” Shame would often surge through him as be begged the older man to mercilessly pound him. It made him feel weak, but that’s what Medic got off to. Medic liked his bottoms needy and begging.

The doctor quickly pulled out, only to slam back into Heavy with force, shoving his cock deep inside him. Heavy cried out, pleasure ripping through him as he was stretched. Medic’s cock was not the longest, though it’s girth made up for it. To the Russian, there was none better.

Medic started to rapidly thrust in and out of his lover, pre cum spilling into him and sloshing out of his entrance as Medic pulled back. Medic put both of his hands onto Heavy’s shoulders, holding on as if they were the handle bars and Heavy was the bike. He dug his nails into his soft flesh, scratching, leaving red, raised claw marks. Drool slipped down Heavy’s chin, and his eyes rolled backward as his thoughts left him, his mind only full of the sensation of his dear Medic making love to him. Medic reached down to the Russian’s cock, taking it into his grip. Using Heavy’s leakage for lubricant, Medic pumped his hand on Heavy’s member, sliding his thumb over his swollen head to caress his slit.

“Close, so close.” Heavy moaned out. 

Medic was as well.

After a mere minute more of the frantic lovemaking, Medic harshly dug his nails into Heavy’s shoulders, and fell on top of his back as he shot his cum. Upon feeling Medic’s thick, hot seed fill him, Heavy also climaxed, spilling his own cum onto the cold metal floor.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, catching their breath as Medic planted soft kisses on Heavy’s slick back. Once they had recovered from their orgasms, Medic tucked himself in and zipped up his pants. He looked around for something to cut the zip tie off of Heavy, though nothing was to be seen.

“Oh no, I didn’t think of….removing the ties……” Medic stammered.

Before Heavy could speak up, a noise was heard.

Footsteps were approaching, loud, booming footsteps. 

“Doctor, I told you now was not best time!” Heavy whispered in a panic, trying desperately to break his binds. 

“How was I suppose to know that we would get caught?” Medic responded.

Heavy shook his head. “I am bound and without pants. There is release on floor, and we are dripping in sweat. He will know.”

The two mercs hunkered down, being as quiet as they could be. The footsteps stopped.

Then, with a loud clang, everything went dark.

~

Engineer set his toolbox onto his workbench. 

“Almost forgot the darn thing outside.” He said, shaking his head.

Soldier, who was still his shrunken size, sat on the workbench besides the toolbox. 

“I don’t see why you need to fix the old broken teleporter, just build a new one!” Soldier suggested.

“I gotta find the problem so it doesn't happen again. Plus, I ain’t letting this thing beat me.” Engineer said with a laugh. “Besides, I think I’ve gotten it fixed up.”

Soldier pouted, knowing that Engie was going to try and send him back through, returning him to his normal size once more.

“Let me just tighten one little bolt up and I think we’ll be good to go.” Engineer said proudly. He went for his toolbox and opened it. Then, he let out a yelp of surprise.

“What the!?” Engineer stammered as a very small Medic and a small, naked Heavy peered up at him from inside the toolbox.

“Told you so, Doctor.” Heavy said to Medic, only to receive a black stare back. 

“Lordy, so……that’s were y'all got to. Y'all used the teleporter….didn’t ya..” Engie said.

Soldier perked up, shouting out a “Lemme see, lemme see!” which Engineer ignored.

“We did not know it was broken.” Medic spoke up. “So we got inside here, to…ummm.…figure out what to do…..” Medic hoped Engineer didn’t notice the dried cum on the bottom of the Engineer’s box. 

Engineer peered at Heavy, seeing the zip tie around his ankles and his lack of clothing. Heavy blushed, his face red as the claw marks that Medic left on his shoulders.

Engineer peered at the tiny Heavy’s soft cock, and noticed the dried cum coating his front and inner thighs. The Texan’s face grew red also, realizing what the two men had really been doing.

“I…I ain’t…..gonna ask, b-but lucky for y'all I think I just fixed my teleporter.” Engineer said, stammering.

“So lets try and get you two back to normal.” Engie said, smiling and picked the two tiny men up. After cutting his binds and allowing him to pull up his pants at least, Engineer placed Heavy first onto the teleporter, and then he turned it on, starting it’s charge.

“The other one is out in the hallway, so you should come out there big again.” Engie announced right before Heavy disappeared.

Sure enough, when Engineer went out into the hallway, there stood Heavy on the exit teleporter, large again, face still flushed.

“Alright! There we go!” Engineer jumped and clapped his hands, then proceeded to do the same with Medic.

After the two mercs were back to normal size, they thanked Engie, and quickly left for the base, embarrassed.

“Now, guess I can send ya on through now too, huh.” Engineer said to Soldier.

Soldier glanced down, taking in a deep breath. “Before you do private, there’s something I want to do first.” He said.

Engineer looked confused. “Heh, is this that “advantage” you were talkin’ about, partner?” He asked.

Soldier smiled. “Sure is. Now, take us to your bedroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration goes into my dialogue, yo


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Kiwi for filling my life with fantastic art ;_; and I hope that she enjoys my future writing. You're the bomb Kiwi

Soldier has instructed Engineer to close and lock the door behind them. He then told the much bigger man to switch off the lights and get onto the bed, and Engie happily obliged. Eventually, Engineer found himself on his back on his bed, and the tiny Soldier, stripped naked, balancing on his thigh.

Engineer had always enjoyed the other man’s company, though he always saw it as only friendship. Now in their situation, he knew that it was more than that, and he knew that he wanted Soldier.

Soldier walked up Engineer’s leg, past his clothed hard on, up his stomach, and to his chest. Soldier took one of Engie’s overall straps, and started to attempt to undo it’s buckle. Engineer opened his shut eyes, seeing that Soldier was struggling to even pick up the heavy metal buckle.

“Let me…let me pull my clothes down, partner.” Engineer whined. He fumbled with his overall buckles, finally undoing them and pulling his overalls down his upper body. Then he got to shimmying them along with his boxers over his hips and sliding them down his legs. His cock sprung out when his overalls were pulled down.

During his undressing, Solider had been dragged along for the ride. He clutched onto the thick fabric of the bigger man’s overalls, and had been pulled down along with them. Though, to his convenience, he ended up at Engineer’s lower stomach.

Soldier, with his whole body, latched onto Engineer’s thick cock, to ensure his place. Engineer moaned when he felt the tiny man start holding on to his member, and as Soldier used his arms and legs to squeeze the throbbing cock.

“Soldier…” Engineer whimpered out, closing his eyes once again.

Soldier placed his lips to the top of Engineer’s length, slightly dipping his tongue into his slit, lapping at a bead of precum. The Texan thrust his hips forward, causing Soldier to almost lose balance, forcing him to grab a tighter hold of the giant cock before him to steady himself. Soldier ran a hand down a vein, tracing it’s twisting path. With his other hand, he fondled the underside of Engineer’s fat cockhead, squeezing the swollen, meaty flesh.

The Texan’s breath hitched at feeling of being groped. It took everything within him to not start bucking and throwing Soldier into the air.

Engineer brought his fingertips to his lips, and wetted them with his saliva. He reached a hand up to his bare chest and took hold of his nipple, and rolled it in circular motions. Drool and moans poured from his mouth as he stimulated himself alongside Soldier doing so. He started to pinch, gasping at the slightly painful sting, though also at the sudden burst of arousal. 

Engie finally gave in and started to buck when Soldier squatted down and used his bare body to caress his shaft, his hands still roaming. Soldier keep his mouth at Engineer’s slit, flicking his tongue at it.

Soldier was starting to get extremely worked up. He ground his small cock into Engineer’s gigantic one. He thrust and bucked into Engie, though he was having difficulty as there wasn't actually an entrance to fuck.

Engineer finally took notice of Soldier’s frantic bucking, and peered down. He saw the tiny merc holding his own member and grinding it into his.

Engineer laughed softly to himself. “Having trouble?” He asked.

Soldier merely grunted at first, then looked up. “No! I’m doing just fine, mind you!” He responded.

Engineer ignored him, and slightly shifted his body to sit up a tad. He reached down to his member, and took hold of it, curving it down slightly so that it was more pointed at Soldier.

Soldier stopped what he was doing, and stared at the sight. “What’s this?” He asked.

“Givin’ ya a hole to fill, partner.” Engineer replied.

Soldier gulped. He then held himself, and lined his cock up with the head of Engie’s. He put a hand to Engineer’s piss slit, and caressed it, spreading the leaking drops of precum.

“Jesus Soldier, just stick it in.” Engineer begged.

“I…I don’t want to hurt….” Soldier began.

“It won’t, you’re so small it won’t matter, now…now please!” The Texan moaned.

Soldier smiled, ready to prove that he wasn’t all that small, and started to slide his cock into Engineer’s slit. Instantly, his cock was lubed with the other man’s leakage, making it quite easy to push himself all the way in. 

“Oh, God, fuck…” Engineer whined as he felt the tiny length being inserted into his cockhead. It wasn’t deep at all, though it filled his piss slit just enough for there to be a tad bit of pressure, and a satisfying feeling of the head of his cock being filled. Soldier started to thrust himself in, grunting as he did so. He gripped the sides of Engie’s throbbing cock, digging his fingers into his skin. He moved the cock head over his own length, desperately fucking himself with it. 

“That’s it. Get close for me.” Engineer said softly. 

“F-Fuck, I am..” Was soldier’s reply.

Engie grasped his cock and began to stroke himself while Soldier fucked it. He was so close, though he wanted Soldier to cum first. He was desperate to feel the tiny merc’s seed fill his shaft.

Soldier’s grip tightened, and with a final thrust forward, Engineer felt the small spurt of hot release as Soldier’s climax hit him. Soldier slumped himself over Engineer’s cock, panting and shaking as he rode out his orgasm, filling the head of Engineer’s member with his cum.

“Yes, Soldier, God yes!” Engineer cried, his own climax hitting him.

The Texan gave himself one final stroke and then came. Instantly, thick globs of cum began shooting out from him. Soldier, who was still inside Engie, was pushed out by the strong release, falling onto his backside as Engineer’s thick seed coated him all over, splattering onto his chest and thighs.

Both men sat in silence, save for their heavy panting and occasional, soft moans. Soldier was still on his back, unmoved from his previous position. Finally, Engineer sat up and reached down, picking up the tiny Soldier.

“So, how was it partner?” Engie asked.

“I can say….it was quite alright. But you've gone and gotten me dirtied again! I will need another bath!” Said Soldier as he placed a hand into the glob of cum covering his chest.

Engineer smiled, bringing Soldier up to his mouth. “I’ve got myself a better idea.” He whispered.

The Texan then stuck out his tongue, and began to drag it along the front of Soldier’s body. The tiny Soldier closed his eyes and let his body go limp as he relaxed, enjoying the sensual, literal tongue bath.

Engineer cleaned him of all the cum stuck to his body. He licked from his messed up hair to his groin, swallowing down everything he lapped up. He then placed a kiss on the top of Soldier’s tiny head.

“We should…do that again sometime.” Soldier said.

Engineer grinned. “Of course.” He replied.

“But when I’m back to normal size. That way I can properly fuck you.” Soldier said, a wide smile spread on his face.

~

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it!


End file.
